Blood and Chocolate
by 18 and Life
Summary: Death Note AU. In which Misa Amane, an aspiring J-Pop star, and Mihael Keehl, streetname Mello, an 'escort', find their paths colliding in ways no one would have expected. Rated M for language and sexuality. MisaxMello. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

She was pretty old. Forty, forty-five maybe. There were stretch marks on her body, signs of childbirth, puberty, anything. I always got the creeps when my clients turned out to be only a little younger than my mother. Not that I had a mother, but you get the picture.

She was showering. I could hear her singing through the walls of the hotel room as I dressed. She had had a good night, she confessed to me. She was paying me extra.

Thank fucking God, was all I could think. I felt like I deserved it, after having to screw an old hag like that.

Back up, Mello. Breathe in, breathe out. You're an escort. It doesn't matter what you want, or what you deserve. It's all about what you get. I laced up my boots and reached for my jacket, slinging it over my shoulders. It was summer, not really warm enough to bother with a coat, but I had nowhere else to put the cash envelope.

The door creaked open and she stood there, a towel wrapped around her rounded figure. "Money's in the desk drawer," she informed me. "I had a wonderful night. I'll have to recommend you to my friends."

I smiled tightly as I shoved the envelope into my pocket. "Thank you, ma'am. A pleasure doing business with you."

I turned and left, without looking back. I didn't want to witness this, really. See, I've done plenty of women (plenty is an understatement), but never one this lonely. It affected me, y'know? Made me start to _think_. And God, do I ever hate thinking on the job.

The escort agency was only a few blocks from the hotel, so I stopped at the paper shop and grabbed a bar of chocolate. I really needed some, especially after last night. Bloody hell, was last night intense. That poor woman…so alone…

I kicked at a rubbish bin as I passed it by. Stupid lonely people.

-

"Miss Amane…Miss Amane!"

"Mm?" I called out, snapping my phone shut. My travel manager, Miss Yagami, and her daughter Sayu were coming towards me, waving their arms over their heads. I smiled, blushing. The whole freaking airport could see them. Why didn't they stop?

"Bloody hell…that's Misa-Misa!" somebody shouted.

I cringed. This was like a bad manga. People were suddenly swarming over. I reached for my sunglasses, but I knocked them off the bench accidentally. I cussed as I watched them skitter to the ground, one of the lenses cracking down the middle. Those were my favorite Dolce shades. Damn.

Miss Yagami grinned apologetically. "Sorry, sorry!" she called out, elbowing her way through the hordes gathered around me. She took off her suit jacket and slung it over my shoulders, effectively blocking my head. Her other hand reached into her pants pocket for a slender can of mace. I couldn't help laughing. Miss Y was a bit motherly and maybe a little hyper, but she definitely knew her shit. She had been dealing with different celebrities in the music business for God knows how long.

"Alright, everyone!" she called out in flawless English. "If you don't move aside, I will have to use force." She looked to the side and gave a sharp nod to a burly black man with a head full of dreads. "Rico."

He nodded back and adjusted his mirrored glasses. "Listen to her!" he bellowed.

Eventually, the throng ebbed nervously away, and Miss Y was able to lead me towards the Rico guy.

"Misa-Misa, this is Rico. He will be your accompanying body guard for the length of your stay here in England."

"'Kay." I put on my biggest, sweetest Misa-Misa smile. "Misa-Misa is so happy to meet you!"

He grinned. "You don't have much of an accent for a Japanese chick."

I giggled. "I've been using those tape things." That was a lie. I'd had an English tutor since before I could remember. If there was one thing I hated, it was not being as good as other people at stuff.

He gave a gruff chuckle. "Right. My lil' sister loves you. And she don't even know what the hell you're singing."

It was my turn to grin. "Well, tell her that I'm shooting the video today. I'll invite her to come to the premiere."

"I don't know if she'll be able to make it." For a moment, a weird look flashed across his face.

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged.

Ms. Y was here at my side. "Let's get into the car, Misa-Misa. We're going to unpack in your suite and then head over to the theatre." She motioned towards the white limo that had pulled out in front of the airport. "Come on, it's showtime."

_Showtime. _What a corny phrase. But I let my Misa-Misa smile stay, and followed her, Sayu and Rico to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap. Another overnight party?"

"C'mon, Mel. Don't be a bloody tightwad." Matt grinned. He tossed his Camel on the ground and ground it into the concrete.

"I am _not _a tightwad. I'm just sick of those stupid parties."

"Hmph."

The door opened, and L stood there, looking weirdly hyper, as usual. I flinched as his eyes met mine. There was something almost inhuman about my boss, at times.

"Come right in, gentlemen," he said.

We sat down across from his desk. L runs his business right out of the back room of the club, which means that, for the most part, it's hard to hear him over the music blasting on the dance floor. Fortunately, it was still afternoon, and the Vega wasn't open yet.

"I hear you've caught wind of the situation. Yes, there is going to be a slumber party, but the reason I requested the both of you is because I thought you to be the appropriate ages for these women."

"How old are they?"

"Nineteen, twenty, something like that. Have you ever heard of the popular girls' group Broken Wings?"

We both nodded.

"The party this evening is being hosted by the lead singer and the drummer."

I swallowed. I knew what this meant. Celebrity requests basically meant _no fucking way are you backing out of this, Mello_. Oh, brill. I reached in my pocket for the half-eaten chocolate bar I had stashed there earlier.

Matt laughed. "Damn, Mel. This is our lucky day. Those chicks are gorgeous."

I nodded tightly. Beautiful or not, they were customers. And God knows I hated customers. My mind flashed to the older woman that morning, and I shuddered, remembering how sad she had made me. How would these crazy pop singers affect me?

L was sorting through his desk drawer. He held up a scrap of paper. "Here is the address of the hotel. They are staying in the penthouse suite."

I knew I should have shut up then, but I couldn't help blurting out, "Can I _not _go tonight?"

L and Matt eyed me as though I were a lab specimen in formaldehyde. "Are you crazy, Mel? I'm not handling a bunch of wild girls on my own."

L pursed his lips. "You are one of our newest, Mihael. I believe that this will be good practise for the future, when you are requested by larger groups."

I bit into the chocolate. "Fine, fine."

Hal and Weddy were the lead singer and drummer of Broken Wings. They didn't tell me their real names, but I figured it wouldn't matter. I mean, we were just recording a stupid single, right?

When I arrived at my hotel suite, Miss Yagami stopped me. "Wait, Misa-Misa. Let's go check out the room next door."

"Why?" I demanded, as she and Rico swept me towards the adjoining door. "Sayu, can you set Misa-Misa's suitcase down on her bed?"

Sayu nodded and slipped inside. I shot her a smile as she closed the door. Sayu had been a good friend of mine, ever since Miss Yagami had been hired as my travel manager. She was sunny and not conceited, unlike many of the girls my age I had been forced to mingle with. She was a few years younger than me, though, maybe sixteen or so. But I still liked her.

Miss Y opened the door, and a blurry ball of pink and white-blond shot forward, enveloping me in a hug. I gasped for air as the person released me.

She was Hal, the lead singer. Her long, pale blond hair fell across her narrow, white shoulders in a stylish, stick-straight cut, much like my own, and she was dressed in loud, clashing shades of magenta and rose.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" she squealed. "It's Misa Amane! Omigod!"

"H-hey," I stammered, edging backwards ever-so-slightly.

Weddy stepped out of the room too. She was taller, her blond hair slightly darker, flipping up at the ends. She wore a mirrored pair of shades over her eyes, and her pouty, mocking mouth was slathered in dark red lipstick.

"Hello, Misa-Misa," she greeted me coolly, not hugging me. She flashed me the smile that had gotten her on the cover of _Seventeen _and _Lucky _all those times. "It's awesome to finally meet you in person."

"You too." Was she being slightly condescending, or was it just my imagination?

Miss Yagami tittered. "Well, why don't you three get to know eachother while Rico unpacks? I'm sorry, Misa, dear, but I'm going to have to excuse myself and Sayu. We have some business to attend to."

"Cool. Bye!" I smiled another Misa-Misa smile as they left.

Hal grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's go inside!" she bubbled, leading me into the enormous, sumptuously decorated suite. The ground, bed, and every available surface was littered with bottles of nail polish, tubes of lipstick, compacts, and every variety of clothing imaginable. I sidestepped a pair of platinum, diamond-tipped hair combs that were dumped on the ground as though they were plastic and followed them to the mini sitting room.

"So, like, we're throwing a party," Hal was informing me excitedly. "We're gonna invite everyone from Broken Wings, and then a couple of my BFF's, and then Weddy's BF, Light."

"You have a boyfriend?" there hadn't been word of it in the news.

She made a _moue. _"Don't tell anybody. He's a University student, and _hot as hell_."

"I'll bet."

"Whoa, you have, like, _no_ accent!" Hal exclaimed. "You sound, like, so American!"

"Thanks," I said. "So, when's the party?"

"Tonight. You _totally _have to come. We've got tunes and beer and we're ordering pizza from Papa Near's. And…" she trailed off suggestively.

"And what?"

She giggled. "The _entertainment's _going to be the best part."

"What is it?"

She put a finger to her pouty pink lips. "Secret."

Weddy groaned. "Lame," she intoned. "Secrets suck. We're getting male strippers from Vega."

"Oh." I didn't know how else to respond to that.


	3. Chapter 3

We came in to loud music playing on the stereo. It ground against my skull the way only crappy techno could. I followed behind Matt. He was dressed in a handpicked outfit of L's: some bizarre fleecy vest, faded jeans, and a stripy shirt. I thought he looked like a candy cane and a sheep had sex inside an Old Navy, but I didn't tell him that. I didn't look much better, I guess. It was too hot for leather, I had mentioned before, but apparently, my pimp doesn't care about his employees' health concerns. L had decked me out in leather trousers (black), a leather vest (brown) and these retarded ninja boots (at this point, Elle flings her laptop across the room, wondering what in the hell made her write 'ninja boots'). I patted my pockets for a chocolate bar, but I had left my stash in my room.

"Shit," I mumbled.

Matt ignored me, rapping lightly on the door. A girl with really, really red lips and a pair of short shorts pulled it open.

Mmmm.

Short shorts.

"If it isn't the boys from Vega," she murmured seductively. Thrusting out a manicured hand, she introduced herself as Weddy. Matt gave her an enormous grin, but I shrugged past her.

There were fifteen or so girls crowded on the hotel's couches and chairs, all wearing slutty 'sleepover' outfits. Now, if I were a normal boy, I would be able to note the fact that this was basically an adolescent male's wet dream come true. But I was pissed off that I didn't have any chocolate, pissed off at the fact that there were so many giggles and stares, and ULTIMATELY pissed off at myself for still thinking about that lonely lady from this morning.

"Hey, girls," Matt called into the room. He pulled a cigarette box out of his pocket and slid one out. "Anybody got a light?"

About a dozen lighters popped into the air. He laughed. "Okay, okay, ladies. I pretty much figured you'd all have them, since you're all so _smoking_."

I groaned. "Matt, this is a chick's party, not a stand-up routine."

"Fine then." He took off his vest and flung it across the room. The girls squealed and cheered.

"Now," he announced. "It's time for a little atmospheric music."

More cheers. These girls, despite their tastiness, lacked a little something in the cerebellum. Matt didn't seem to care, though. He sauntered over to the CD player and browsed through the selection, muttering to himself.

At last, he held up a CD. "Sexy Back?"

"YEEEAAAAAAH!" The girls screeched.

"I need the bathroom," I mumbled, streaking out of the room as Matt began his dance.

_"Misa, you remember I told you about my boyfriend Light, right?"_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"This is Light."_

_He was handsome. Devilishly so. Reddish brown hair fell over seductive, dark eyes. A charming smile._

_"Misa Amane. Pleased to meet you."_

_"You too." He was at least half Japanese, I noticed as I shook his hand._

_"Nobody told me you would be so beautiful."_

_"Shaddup, Light." Weddy whacked him with her handbag._

And now, all charm gone, he pinned me against the bathroom wall. His breathing was heavy, eyes wild as a panther. "Come on, Misa. You know you want it."

"I don't," I insisted. "Please…please let me go."

He laughed. Literally threw back his head and laughed. "Not so fast, Misa-Misa. You're wasting both of our time by putting up a fight."

I shuddered, centring two hands on his chest and giving a feeble push. He laughed again and shoved a hand up the hem of my blouse, fingers crawling upward towards my breasts.

"Light, NO!" I wailed, but his other hand flew up to clamp itself over my mouth. He pressed his hip against mine, nailing me against the cold, unforgiving plaster. My heart was thudding so quickly; the beats ran together into one long, horrible groan. I thrashed, but I knew it was no use. He was going to…

"Hey!" a voice snapped. "Didn't your mum ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

We both looked towards the open bathroom door. A tall, black-clad blond leaned against the doorframe, munching on a bar of chocolate. He had chin-length blond hair cut straight across in a sort of bob, and cold blue eyes that watched us with disinterest. There was something hauntingly handsome about the white planes of his face, but bitterness and anger radiated from his features.

Light stared at him for a long time. Then, slowly, he disengaged himself from me, whirling around and shoving past the blond.

I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest and focusing on the mirrored bathroom tile. "Th-thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for."

"No," I argued weakly. "If you hadn't come in, he would have…"

"Listen, I just figured only one of you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Besides, it's never a turn-on to have someone's hand over your mouth."

I smiled faintly and forced myself to look into his eyes. "I'm Misa."

"Misa Amane?" His brow furrowed, as though he were trying to match me to someone or something.

"Yeah."

He studied me inexpressively for a few more seconds, and then turned away. "Well, nice to meet you, Miss Amane."

"Nice to meet you too…."

"Mello."

"Mello."

He chuckled without smiling and closed the door. I heard his footsteps thudding down the carpeted hallway, and let out a long, slow breath.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you still in here?" It was Hal.

"Um, I'm coming out!" I called back in a shaking voice, forcing myself to stand and open the door.

She beamed at me. "The strippers are _so _hot!"

"Strip_pers_? As in plural?"

She nodded vigorously. "Matt and Mello."

Mello…was from Vega?

Of course. Stupid me. Why else would a boy be at this party?

**A/N: They met! Yeeey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you, reviewers! I promise lots of updates. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Some weird albino kid was waiting at the door. He had a stack of pizza boxes in his hand.

"Hey," he mumbled as I brushed past him. "Papa Near's Pizza, two extra-large with mushroom, one large with pepperoni."

"Yeah, um, they're over there," Matt replied, pointing towards the throng. His vest was gone, and so were his gloves and goggles.

"What the hell happened back there, Matt?"

"I'll tell you what happened." He staggered a bit and bumped against me. "I was in…fucking…_heaven_."

"You're drunk."

"Am not."

I rolled my eyes.

"So where were you, _Mihael_, during all this?" he demanded, voice cracking as he stumbled again.

"Nowhere. I mean, the bathroom."

"Were you in there alone?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to break your nose?"

"Was she hot?"

"_Nothing happened_, okay? Some guy was messing with her and I told him to stop. That's _all_."

"What was her name?" he slurred as he hit the elevator button.

"Misa," I replied, remembering those brown eyes.

"Misa as in Misa Amane?"

I shot him a sideways glance. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I heard she was gonna be in town…" he broke off as the elevator's steel doors slid open. We got in, Matt leaning against the wall for support. He began to giggle hysterically as he spied the buttons.

"Matt, what's so funny?"

He jabbed a finger at the floor buttons. "They have _numbers _on them!"

"Okay, Matt, I'm driving us back."

"I can drive. I'm perfectly s…s…"

"Sober."

"Yeah, I'm _thaaaaat_," he said, pressing all the elevator buttons.

"Matt!"

"Huh?"

"This hotel's got _thirteen floors_! We'll be in here _forever_!"

"Heh."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and I was really craving a bar of chocolate.

Chocolate, like…

Like her eyes.

They were the exact same colour.

She had been a mess of different colours. Golden hair, ruby lips, and those eyes…

Why was I being haunted by those eyes?

"That was so fucking cool!" Hal squealed, bouncing up and down on one of the suites enormous canopy beds. Most of the girls had left, and those who hadn't had passed out in the bathtub, on the floor, and on the various chairs, tables and sofas. I was lying on the bed Hal was jumping on, feeling the mattress move beneath me. I hadn't told Weddy about what had happened with Light. I was only going to be in England for a few weeks, and I certainly didn't need any enemies.

"Hal, aren't we supposed to be at the studio really early tomorrow?" I asked.

She shrugged. "So?"

"You'll have a hangover."

Sticking out her tongue, she jumped off the bed and snatched the magnum bottle of Prosecco she'd grabbed from the minifridge, taking a long swig. "I never get hangovers."

"Humph."

I closed my eyes, curling into a foetal position. I kept remembering Light's cold, beautiful smile as he wrestled me against the wall. He had held no pity for me, no care for what I wanted or didn't want. Hell, he hadn't even been _drunk_.

There was a knock at the door, and Rico slipped inside. "I'm here to pick Misa-Misa up."

"I think she's asleep," Weddy was explaining. "It's okay. She can sleep here."

"Well, alright. I'll tell Miss Yagami."

"Thank you." The door swung shut, and Weddy flicked off the hotel room's lights. Her seductive smile was back as she traipsed down the hall.

I turned to Hal, who was sipping the last of the champagne. "What's up with _her_?"

"She's just acting like that 'cause Light's staying the night with her." Hal wiggled her eyebrows.

My heart dropped into my stomach. _Shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're _kidding _me, Matt!"

"No, I'm not." He folded his arms, stubborn.

"I can't _believe _you left your jacket in the hotel room! It's almost two in the morning! We can't go get it back!"

"But I'll never see it again if I don't. And it's not my jacket, anyway. L will kill me." He wobbled, falling back against my door for support.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my shirt. "Fine. But don't blame me if we get kicked out of the hotel."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

...

"Misa...Miiiiiisaaaaa....come out, come out, wherever you are..."

It was his voice that woke me up at a quarter past two in the morning. I rolled over, my head hitting Hal's, and I tumbled backwards, reeling from the headbonk. I could just make out Light's silhouette in the doorway, a broad smile across his face.

"Let's see...is Misa in _this _bed?"

I heard covers rustling.

"I guess not. Is Misa in _THIS _bed?"

More rustling, this time coming closer and closer to the bed I was in. I sunk lower beneath the sheets, pressing a trembling hand to my forehead.

_Why me?_

_Why does it have to be me?_

Two hands wrapped themselves around my hips. "Found you," he murmured.

I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming and prayed that Hal would wake up. But she just snuggled deeper into the blankets and snored softly.

My mind flashed to the cold-eyed blond from earlier that evening. There was no Mello to save me now.

One of Light's hands curled around my throat and the other dragged me out of bed by my hair. I thrashed against him, but he chuckled, as though I were nothing more than a disobedient child.

"Make a single noise and I promise this'll hurt more than it has to."

I sucked in air sharply. What did he want, anyway? And what did he want that he couldn't get from Weddy?

Using something like a headlock, he pulled me into the hall closet and swung the door shut behind him.

"Now, let's have some _fun_."

...

"I swear to God, Matt," I mumbled, slumping against the wall as Matt knocked on the hotel room's door.

He burped. "Sorreh, Mel. I'll make it up to you."

I pulled a chocolate bar from my pocket and unwrapped it as we both waited for an answer.

When the door finally swung open, I heard Matt gasp.

Misa Amane leaned against the wall, one hand wrapping her bathrobe around her trembling body. Blood ran in rivulets down her legs. Her face was chalky white, eyes glazed over.

"Misa? Are you alright?" I took a step forward.

A smile crossed her lips–a sick, twisted smile–and she shook her head as she slid to the ground.

"Jesus." I dropped down next to her and rolled her over, gently tugging at the fabric of her bathrobe. My stomach tightened as I pulled the robe open.

She wore nothing under the terrycloth. Bruises inked her arms, legs, ribs, and stomach. Scratches marred the whiteness of her chest and neck. It was horrible.

"Who did this to you, Misa?" I whispered.

"L...Li...Light," she stammered, eyes unfocused.

"Light. Guy from before?"

A barely perceptible nod.

I was shaking with anger as I got to my feet. I had seen this happen to so many people in my line of business, and it infuriated me that fellows like Light thought they could do anything to a girl and get away with it.

That SOB was about to get his nuts ripped off and crammed up his ass.

...

It's black all around me.

That's okay. Black is good.

Black is peaceful.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder if I'm dead. Hell, it could happen, couldn't it? People get raped and die all the time.

Rape.

That's such a nasty word.

I burrow further into the blackness, trying to push it out of my mind.

It was my first time in that hotel room closet.

But does your first time really count for anything if it was done against your will?

Shit, what do I know?

And what is this blackness...

I remember little snatches of things. Light's calm, dark eyes, cold and disengaged.

Another pair of eyes, blue as the sky and cold too, only cold with rage. Two slender hands on each side of my face, wiping away my tears. A figure in black, lifting me up.

What would Rico do if he found out about what Light had done to me?

He would probably beat the shit out of him. I mean, he said he had a daughter. He must be a really good father, then, to be working at a job where all you do all day is beat people up.

I know that must sound insane, but you know how in those assassin movies, the daddy assassin always does it to protect his kids?

Maybe Rico's doing it for that reason.

Not that Rico's an assassin or anything. Heh.

Well now, not only am I talking to myself, I still have no idea where I am, or why it's black all around me.

Maybe I should ask why.

...

She's sleeping. That's probably for the best.

I sat by the side of my bed and watched her, head in my hands as she twisted and turned beneath the covers. Sometimes she whimpered, as though she was having a nightmare, and I was tempted to wake her up.

But I knew she should just sleep.

Her lips were still that maddening red, her eyelashes pitch black, her hair the color of cornsilk. She's like one of those modern art paintings with the colors all enhanced. It's a bit dizzying to look at her, frankly, but it's just as fascinating.

I didn't know watching someone sleep could be so absorbing.

We didn't call the police. Matt and I knew an interrogation would only result in questions about why we were there in the middle of the night, and I don't think they would believe our reason, however true it may have been.

But I could still smile, remembering the beating I got to give that Light asshole.

When you work in the business I work for, you get used to beating people up. Which is why Mr. I-shit-dollar-bills was so surprised when I knocked out a couple of teeth.

I might even have broken his nose.

Sucker.

**A/N: So, how did you like this chapter? I tried to make it nice and long. I hope it didn't come out completely retarded, because I kind of wrote it on a sugar rush :P. Anyways, R&R! Your reviews are what keep me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know that Rico told Misa that he had a little sister in the first chapter, but really, it's his daughter. Sorry for the messup. And sorry for not updating in forever. But here, an extra-long chapter for everyone! R&R!**

It wasn't black when I woke up. It was dark green.

At first, everything was a dim blur, but then slowly, things began taking shape.

The walls were patterned with green silk wallpaper, but it was peeling and obviously very old. The floor was dark wood, scratched and faded. The room was almost empty, save for a desk with nothing on it except for a cell phone and a chocolate bar, a chair with a leather jacket slung over it, and a chest of drawers.

Oh, and a bed. I glanced down. It was a real antique, one of those rusty brass-knobbed sleigh beds, pushed up against the wall. Turning around, I could see the large window, giving me a view of England's glass-and-concrete field.

But where was I?

I heard stirring on the floor, and peeked over the headboard of the bed.

What…the…

"Mello?"

The figure lying slumped against the wall started, eyes popping open. "Not my real name," he replied hoarsely, slowly getting to his feet and stretching like a cat.

"And your name is?"

"Mihael. Mihael Keehl."

"That's…that's a pretty name."

He didn't smile, exactly. The corner of his mouth hitched up a little. "Thank you. Feeling any better?"

"Better?"

"Remember? Last night…" he trailed off, his expression morphing into one of seriousness.

Last night.

_Shit._

I pressed my knuckles against my forehead as everything slowly ebbed back into my mind. Last night…when I was…

"I…was…" I croaked.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. His mouth was a pursed line. "Yeah. I…"

"Wait!" I bolted upright, and then sunk back into the bed when I realized that all I was wearing was a long black t-shirt…which didn't belong to me. "Where am I?"

"You're, uh," he mumbled, eyes darting away. "Uh, in my room."

I managed to laugh a little. "Oh…so where is that, exactly?"

He stood up, shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets. "We're in Vega's apartments. It used to be a mansion, but we split it up into rooms."

That explained the mismatched furniture.

"I…"

The music video. _Shit_.

"I…I actually have somewhere to be. Do you mind letting me use your cell phone?"

"No. It's fine." He grabbed it off the desk and handed it off to me. I dialled Ms. Yagami.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ms. Y. It's Misa."

"Misa-Misa! Where the hell have you been? Rico and I have been _freaking out_! You have to be at the studio in _twenty-five minutes_!"

"It's okay…I'm fine. Seriously. I just spent the night with a…" I glanced at Mello, who was staring out the window. "A friend. Can you ask Rico to pick me up? I'll be in front of Vega."

"Vega. Right," she said tersely. "He'll be there, _pronto_. Oh, and Misa?"

My heart fluttered. I was in for it. "Yeah?"

"Don't think the press will let this go ignored. Don't let something like this happen again."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "'Kay."

Switching off the cell, I put it down on the desk.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You weren't wearing any."

My jaw dropped.

"I mean… you were wearing a bathrobe." He picked up a folded square of pink fabric and held it out to me. "But it's still got some blood on it."

Blood. The world sent bile on a journey up my throat. I closed my eyes in an elongated blink and forced my biggest, plasticky-est Misa-Misa smile on.

"You can borrow something." He turned away from me and opened one of his drawers, pulling out a pair of black jeans and tossing them to me. I slid them on while his back was still turned and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth it a little. I knew I probably looked like shit, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

…

She was gone.

It was almost like a dream, y'know? Only _weirder_.

Hell, maybe it _was _a dream.

Matt came in.

"Knock next time." I turned away and began carelessly rearranging things on the desk, not really noticing where anything went. I was still stuck on everything happening last night. I mean, a normal person would have needed to go to the doctor, or _something_. But Misa rushed out of the club like nothing had happened. Something told me she was faking, though.

In my line of business, we had to fake a lot.

"Where's Misa Amane?" he asked.

"She had to go."

"Where?"

I turned around. "I didn't ask, and she probably wouldn't have told me, anyway. It's not my business anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "What a gentleman."

"What did you want?"

"Oh. Right. L wants to talk to you." He drew his finger across his throat, basically saying, _you're in for it, buddy_.

I breathed out very slowly and unclenched my fists. "Yeah, okay."

When I got to L's office, he had that sugar high look to him. Right creepy. I shuddered and sat down. "What's wrong?"

He regarded me blankly and jabbed a chewed-on thumb at a group of men standing against the far wall. "You have a few visitors."

I swallowed and looked up. Three or four guys in black suits were staring at me. They wore those freaky mirrored shades that didn't let you see their emotions. Hell, I couldn't even tell if they were staring at _me_.

"Excuse me, Mr. L," one of them rumbled. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? There is something we must…discuss…with this young man."

L shrugged and hopped off the chair like a toad, stumbling out the door. I sat there, hands clenched in my lap, waiting for someone to say something.

And then I felt the cold pressure of a knife's blade against my throat.

…

"Misa! Where _were_ you?" Hal exclaimed, flying at me. I gasped for breath as she squeezed the oxygen out of me in one of her girly she-bear hugs. My legs trembled for a split second, but I kept them steady. _Now is not a time to break down_. I had gone on stage with everything from sprained wrists to the flu.

Still…rape was different.

_Save the breakdown for later._

"I just–nowhere."

She rolled her heavily made up eyes. "Sure. Fine. Whatever you say. Oh, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Light broke his nose!"

I froze up. "Oh…um, really? How?"

She shrugged. "I think he tripped or something. I mean, all of us were pretty drunk and it was kind of dark…plus I heard some weird noises in the middle of the night."

_Shit. Crap. Fuck. Every bad word I can think of, which is about five. _I tried not to change my facial expression at all. "Really?"

She nodded. "But c'mon, we've got to get you to hair and makeup!"

"That'll have to wait," someone boomed. I whirled around.

"Miss Yagami!"

…

I held up my hands, mock-surrender style. "Alright, you wanna play rough? Sure. Who hired you?"

Bad move. The blade skimmed against my throat. It parted the first layer of skin, leaving a barely visible, but stinging mark.

"_We _ask the questions," the one with the knife spat.

"Alright."

"You Mello?"

"Yeah. That's me."

The one with the knife nodded to one of the others, who pulled out a phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey, man. We got 'im. You want 'im dead?"

"Nah," a cold voice snorted. My teeth sank into my tongue. It was Light, unmistakably. "Just bruise him up a little bad. See if his mum taught him how to defend himself."

_Oh, boy. This isn't gonna be fun_.

…

She forced the words out between clenched teeth. "Somebody-from-_Us Weekly_-took-a-photo-of-you-and-some-blond-boy-going-into-a-club-last-night."

"Miss Yagami–"

"How-drunk-_were_-you? He-was-_carrying_-you!"

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. My mom had a yoga teacher who had taught me that that was the best way to get a lot of oxygen to your brain. "I guess I was a little tipsy. But…but my shoes were giving me blisters, so he picked me up. It was really nice of him. And _nothing _happened, I _promise_."

She shook her head. "You have a recording session in about ten minutes. But Rico would like to talk to you."

I turned to the tall man. He ran a hand through his dreads. "'Ey, Misa-Misa. Didn't see you in the hotel room this morning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. We'll get everything straightened out. But first…" he stepped to the side. "I'd like you to meet my little girl, Sophia." A small girl stood behind him. She looked like a Nubian princess, with large, upturned eyes, high cheekbones, and an Angelina Jolie pout. One thing that seemed a little odd, though, was that her eyes were completely blank.

"Oh. Um, she's blind," Rico added softly, so quietly I could barely hear it. I nodded and knelt down.

Her voice was high and fluty. "Daddy, is it _her_? Is it really _her_?"

"Yes, sweetie. It's Misa-Misa."

The girl ran forward a few steps. She reached out one tiny hand. "May I…touch your face? It's the only way I recognize people."

"Sure." I closed my eyes and leaned forward as her fingers tickled my skin.

"She smells nice, like perfume. Is she pretty, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby. She is."

"What does she look like? Tell me what she looks like."

"I'll tell you," I offered as her index finger brushed against my nose. "I have blond hair and brown eyes."

"What colour is your skin? Is it like Daddy's?"

"No. It's lighter. I'm Japanese."

"Then why do you speak English?"

I laughed. "I guess I just like being good at things. Plus you have to learn it when you have to do a lot of travelling."

Miss Yagami came up behind me. She addressed the little girl. "Sophie, dear, would you like to stay? Maybe Misa-Misa can talk to you when we take our lunch break. But right now we have to start recording."

"Can I, Daddy?"

Rico's grin was ten miles wide. "Of course you can, baby."

Miss Y's arm curled around mine. "Let's go."

"Bye, Sophia!" I called as Miss Y dragged me towards the recording room.


	7. Chapter 7

The guy with the knife grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. By pure, scared-shitless luck, I managed to land a blow spot-on on his Adam's apple, which, if delivered hard enough, can temporarily incapacitate someone. He sputtered, dropping to his knees, and another one lunged at me, throwing me to the floor. My head made a nasty noise as it smacked against the ground.

The first guy had dropped the knife, and the second guy snatched it up off the floor and pressed it against my cheek. His voice was a low rumble. "Are you, or have you been affiliated in any way with a girl by the name of Misa Amane?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I said we ask the questions!" he snapped, sinking the knife into my face.

I can honestly say it was probably the most painful thing I've ever experienced in my life. My vision clouded over like I had cataracts or something, and I couldn't even scream. I just lay there, making all these throaty gasping noises, like I was suffocating. He dragged the slick metal down my cheek, slicing what appeared to be a triangle. My arms and legs spasmed like snakes on caffeine, and I tried to move my hand, my wrist, anything. Nothing going.

...

My head dropped between my knees as the bathroom stall door clicked shut. I had requested five minutes from Miss Yagami, which she had given to me, surprisingly. Sometimes Miss Y could be a slave driver.

In the studio, there was no time to freak out, to grasp the fact that yes, gasp gasp, I had been molested. Soldiering on was something we always had to do, given any circumstance. But...wasn't this a different circumstance?

I didn't want to think. Didn't want to cope, or freak out, whatever. All I could do was sit there and relive the past few hours.

So as to avoid getting my costume dirty before we began shooting, they had given me back the clothes I'd been wearing before, not knowing that they didn't belong to me at all. Absentmindedly, I let my hands run over the soft denim of the jeans. The black fabric was worn soft as silk from use. I tried to imagine Mello with a mother, putting his clothes into the washing machine and pouring in a cup of fabric softener.

Did Mello have a mother? Did Mello have anyone? I mean, under what conditions would you have to run away and have to do that kind of thing...for money?

Someone was knocking at the door. "Misa-Misa?"

I recognized the voice as Weddy's. "Yeah?"

"Could you hurry up? I need to piss like a racehorse."

What a colorful expression.

"I'm coming out." She slipped past me, graceful as a cat.

"Thanks," she murmured. Surprise, surprise, Miss Y was waiting at the bathroom door.

"Misa, can we talk?"

"Sure."

She took my hand and led me aside. "Alright, I know you're probably feeling overwhelmed. This is your first time in England, you have to meet new people, I get it. I just want to make sure you're not doing anything stupid."

My stomach twisted into a ball of yarn. She thought I'd been drunk out of my mind when that person took the picture. She thought I was stupid and irresponsible. "Who do you think I am, Lindsay Lohan?"

"Misa, I didn't mean–"

"I...I know. Sorry." I put a hand to my forehead. "Can I have an Advil or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." She dug around in her purse. "You not feeling too well?"

What an understatement. Truthfully, I felt like bursting into tears and hugging Miss Yagami, the mistress of show business herself. But crying and hugging was for girls with parents.

"Lunch break is in twenty minutes. Think you can last until then?" I accepted the Advil she offered me and gulped it down.

"Yeah. That's fine."

...

I don't remember L finding me, or the ride to the hospital.

Hell, I don't remember a whole lot, except for when I woke up, there were a bunch of doctors hovering over me.

"Mihael Keehl?" One of them said, an elderly Asian man with snow-white hair.

"Yeah?" The pain in my cheek was gone, replaced by a tingling. My throat felt bone dry, my tongue swollen. I tried to swallow and ended up coughing.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Fifteenth of August, 2009."

"Your age?"

"Eighteen."

"Occupation?"

"Escort."

"You seem to have had a nasty fall. You're lucky it didn't take out an eye."

"Wait...what?"

"You don't remember?" the doctor smiled. "That's understandable. The man who brought you here told me you tripped and hit your letter opener."

"Oh...yeah." I tried to sit up.

"Best not to move. Your...boss financed the stitches. You'll have a scar, but it's removable with cosmetic surgery."

"Right." I coughed again. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

I was grateful when they left.

...

We were at lunch break. Sayu had shown up, Quiznos subs in hand, and me and her and Sophia had hunkered down in the studio's break room. Weddy and Hal had invited us to go with them to some super upper-class Thai restaurant, but we politely refused.

"Do you like England, Misa-Misa?" Sophia asked out of the blue.

"It's..." I bit down on my lip. It had started trembling. "Different, that's for sure."

"Yeah." She sipped her Dr. Pepper, caught up in that bubble of innocence most kids floated around in until they turned ten.

Ms. Yagami popped her head in through the doorway. "Five more minutes, girls!"

Sayu began clearing our trash away. "Hey, Misa," she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Rico and Sophia invited the two of us over for dinner at their house the day after tomorrow. That sound alright with you?"

Well, gosh. Between hanging out with two superficial Barbies and Rapist Ken and going to dinner at the house of two perfectly sane people? That's a toughie.

"I'm sure I can do it."

"For real?" Sophia sounded beyond overjoyed.

"Yep."

"I can't wait to tell all my friends that Misa-Misa came over to my house for dinner!"

I laughed. She was a cute kid.

Ms. Yagami appeared in the room again, brandishing her cell phone. "Someone's on the phone for you, Misa," she told me, her poker face on. She had to make sure it wasn't a crazy stalker or whatever.

I took the phone. "Hello?"

"Misa Amane? This is L Lawliet."

"Excuse me?"

"I have something rather...important to discuss with you. I would prefer if we conducted this conversation in private." I edged back into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Yes?"

"I understand you've become acquainted with a young man by the name of Mihael Keehl?"

My hand jerked involuntarily. "Yes. Why?"

"He's an employee of mine here at Vega. He was involved in an accident of sorts this morning. I checked the call log on his phone and found this number. I'm assuming you called it."

"I did. What do you mean by accident?" My heart was thudding so hard I could hear it in my ears, a fast, overpowering whoosh, whoosh.

"He's in the Intensive Care Unit of the Hendersen Family Practice Clinic on Penumbra Avenue. I'm sure he would appreciate a visit from you."

"What happened to him?" The room literally felt like it was spinning.

"He had a run in with some bad people. I'm sure he'd be glad to fill you in with some details. That is, if you'd visit him."

"I–" I clenched my hands so hard my nails broke skin. Cursing under my breath, I leaned against the wall, pressing my hot forehead against cool, unyielding tile. Of course I wanted to visit him. I owed him more than anyone could have possibly imagined. And if this L Lawliet guy was telling the truth, this 'run-in' could have been Light's doing.

...

Matt had come to visit. He'd brought me a bar of chocolate and, for some reason, a copy of Star magazine.

Chocolate was out of the question. It hurt my face too much to talk, let alone eat.

"Go to page 14," was all he said when I looked up at him curiously.

Page 14 featured a blurry photo of me carrying Misa into Vega. It was late at night, and lighting wasn't really the best, so you could only see the back of my head, but her face was unmistakeable. Sucking in my breath, I skimmed through the article.

Singer-songwriter Misa Amane is known to have been in England, recording a single and music video with popular all-girl Brit Pop band Broken Wings, but is Japan's 'good-girl' not so good anymore? An unidentified source claims that they saw Amane, 17, being escorted into nightclub Vega by an unknown male. Further details will be divulged soon.

I dropped the magazine. "Fuck, Matt. This is bad."

He lit a cigarette. "You're tellin' me."

**A/N: So, whad'ja think? I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm sincerely sorry about that. But I hope this will be good for a little while. New chapters coming reasonably soon, I swear on Light's douche-baggey broken nose! Love y'all! Oh, and Light wants to say something! **

** LIGHT: WHY, OH WHY does Elle have to make me the bad guy? I mean, I'm really not such a bad guy! And why'd she have to break my beautiful nose! I swear to God, that girl's a masochist! Oh, and I want some screen time in this story! Write a chapter from my POV! **

** ELLE: And if I don't?**

** LIGHT: *opens Death Note***

** ELLE: Well, you have a treat coming up, readers! Don't kill me Light!**


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the hotel room, I shoved past Sayu and ran into the bathroom. Flicking the bathwater on, I rummaged around in my bag until I found my favorite bottle of lavender body wash and squirted a violet splash of it into the bathtub.

Turning around, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Smears of glitter, crusted with dried sweat, streaked my face. My bangs were plastered greasily against my forehead, and my eyes had raccoonish gray rings around them. All in all, I looked kind of like a drugged-out whore.

I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. What ever happened to Misa-Misa, the pretty girl?

Gone with the wind. Gone with…

_Mello_.

I had to see him, to make sure he was okay. But what would I say to him, this stranger-boy whose fate I'd twisted terribly?

Glancing at my tub, I sighed and clambered out of my–his clothes. Slinking down into the fragrant bubbles, I closed my eyes and gave a deep sigh.

…

Sleep didn't come for me that night. I had no more visits, but that was to be expected. Doctors bustled in and out, gave me bitter medicine, stuck more tubes in me.

The side of my face didn't even hurt much anymore. I guess it was mostly psychological pain.

Sweating between the scratchy sheets of the hospital as the sun went down, one face, one name flashed inside my head like a neon sign.

_Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa._

Those dark eyes. That quivering lower lip. That porcelain skin.

She was dizzying to think about, like being twirled around on a carousel going at light speed. She was too much brightness, but too much darkness. Too many colors. Enticing as a butterfly, fluttering through your vision.

But everyone knows that some butterflies can be poisonous.

…

As soon as I was out of the tub, I reached for my bathrobe and realized, hand falling down to my side, that I couldn't wear it.

Not after what happened with Light. The bloodstains may have been washed away, but they lingered behind my eyes. I wrapped a towel around myself instead and slid out of the bathroom.

Sayu was sitting on the edge of one of the two beds in our sweet. "Hey, Misa," she called as I hurried over to my suitcase. "I checked Pay-per-View, and they've got _Pineapple Express_. We could order some room service; have a girl's night. How about it?"

Pulling my white sweater over my head, I reached inside the suitcase for my favorite Armani Exchange bootcut jeans and grimaced. I felt terrible about not spending much time with Sayu. She was my best friend, really, and she deserved better than this.

"Listen, Sayu…I can't. Not tonight."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"It's not that I don't want to," I continued, in a hurry. "I really wish we could hang out more together. But I have something I _really, really _need to do and I need your help."

"What is it? Some kind of secret agent thing?"

I bit the corner of my lip as I buttoned my jeans. "Sort of."

"Oh, really?" she perked up, interested now.

"What I need you to do is cover me. Call me a cab, and tell your mom I'm exhausted and I went _right to sleep_. And _whatever _you do, _don't_ let her or Rico into the suite."

She was gnawing on the inside of her cheek. "If I do, will you tell me _why _I'm doing this?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. And that's a promise."

She hesitated, but her loyalty won over. "I'll call a taxi."

I ran over and gave her a squeeze. "I love you, Sayu."

…

It was around nine when I heard a set of footsteps coming down the hall. Two sets of footsteps, actually. One of them I recognized as the nurse's, the other, I wasn't so sure of.

"You'll realize we're not usually into granting any special favors," the nurse was saying. "Since this is a family case, however, I will be willing to turn a blind eye _just this once_."

"I know, and I'm _so _grateful," the other replied. It was chillingly familiar. I tensed. Was I imagining things?

The door opened then. A short girl with her hair all tucked up inside of a beanie and thick-rimmed glasses stood behind the prim nurse.

"Your sister's come to spend the night," she informed me. "Please keep noise to a minimum, as other patients are trying to sleep. And in the morning we will have some forms for the both of you to fill out."

She left us then, swinging the door shut behind her. We both were still as waxwork statues as we listened to her heels receding down the hallway.

Finally she turned my way and pulled her hat and glasses off. Blond hair tumbled down her shoulders, and two espresso-brown eyes twinkled at me.

"Misa?"

…

I wasn't sure what to say to him.

So in the end, all I did was burst into tears and run towards him, grabbing him in a gushy, girly bear hug.

…

She pressed her face against my chest, tears searingly hot against my bare skin (I'd ditched the ugly hospital gown in favor of my jeans, thankyouverymuch), and despite everything, I felt myself give a little.

Maybe it was because I'm kind of a forgiving guy.

Maybe it was because I have a soft spot for a crying dame.

Or maybe, just maybe…

Maybe it was because she looked pretty damn cute crying and half-suffocating me in what I have to say is probably one of the only hugs I've ever received in my life.

Whatever the reason was, I found it all too easy to squeeze her back.

…

I fell asleep only a little after. I was exhausted, after all, and the hospital's Arctic, over air-conditioned atmosphere induced a drowsy stupor in me.

If it were any other guy, it would have been weird.

But it was Mello, and we had the strangest of relationships after all.

And so I fell asleep between the sheets of the hospital bed, feeling forgiven and somehow blissful.

…

Sometime around midnight, my body acted of its own accord and I settled into the space her body had left me, chin resting on top of her head, one arm around her waist. It was freezing cold, and I wasn't wearing a shirt besides.

It had occurred to me that I would probably have to tell her about the magazine article.

But that could wait till morning.

Right now, all I needed was to enjoy this foreign, mysterious feeling of actually holding someone.

And so I did. Up until I fell asleep.

...

My eyes peeled themselves open and I checked the wall clock. It was around seven in the morning. I knew Ms. Yagami would be over at the hotel to pick me up and take me to the studio in about a half an hour, so I slid out from Mello's arm.

Wait, his arm?

When had that gotten there?

He was still asleep, so I clambered gingerly over him and planted my feet on the chilly hospital tiles. Turning back, I took a good long look at him.

Asleep, all of the anger behind his eyes had fallen away, as had the tense lines around his mouth. He looked softer and younger and more vulnerable, lying in that narrow bed, surrounded by beeping machinery.

I knew I should have been hightailing it out of the hospital before that nurse made me fill out some whacked-out forms, but I felt bad just leaving him.

Rummaging around in my pocket, I pulled out an eyeliner pencil. Uncapping it, I yanked a scratchy paper towel out of the dispenser over the room's mini sink and scribbled down a hasty note.

Then I tucked my hair back into my wool cap and slid my glasses back on. No use feeding myself to the paparazzi.

...

She was gone when I woke up.

Just like the night before, when she disappeared from my room as easily as a wraith.

It was probably for the best, though, right? I mean, getting involved with her was a dumb idea.

It was dangerous. My scar had proven that.

So why did her absence leave a sharp pain in my chest?

...

_Dear Mello,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I've got to be back at the studio._

_Listen, a friend of mine invited me over for dinner tonight. Want to come? The nurse said you're gonna be discharged from the hospital today anyway, so I was just wondering._

_If so, please call this number:_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx._

_Love,_

_Misa_

...

I touched the side of my face, feeling the ragged skin and bloody stitches.

Would I go?

No, I shouldn't. Should I? It would be a bad idea.

I tucked the paper towel back into my pocket and closed my eyes again.

**A/N: So, there's another chapter of _Blood and Chocolate. _Hope you enjoyed! Oh, look! All the characters want to say something to me! Yaay!**

**Misa: Why'd I have to get raped? And why'd you hook me up with Mello? I don't even _like _him!**

**Mello: Yeah, and why'd you make us the same age? She's hella older than me!**

**Elle: It's AU. Alternate Universe. Quit yer whining.**

**Light: When's the chapter in my POV coming out?**

**Elle: Soon, my precious, soon.**

**L: How come I'm not really in this? This has gotta be the FIRST Death Note fanfic where I'm not, like, the lead character.**

**Matt: And how come I have to be the funny-man?**

**Near: And why am I a pizza boy?**

**Rico: AND WHY DID YOU BLIND MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?**

**Elle: AAAAAGH! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"No, no, no!"

"What?"

The cinematographer snatched up Hal's drumsticks and repositioned them. "Like THIS."

"Oh." She flicked her bangs out of her eyes impatiently. Weddy sniggered as she readjusted the microphone.

I (discreetly) picked away my wedgie. They had dressed us in so little clothing, I felt like a stripper, as opposed to a singer with a career. The video we were recording involved us doing a bunch of stupid dancing and melodramatic singing/acting in English and Japanese, because that was what Broken Wings feat. Misa-Misa did to earn their dough.

Not that I was bitter or anything. Hah.

"Places! Places! We're going from the beginning of the B-Section!" the director called out. The cinematographer scurried away from the set and started up the camera.

"Quiet on the set!"

"Rolling film!"

I edged next to Weddy, where I was supposed to be standing.

"Action!"

The music started up. Weddy and I smiled and blew kisses at the camera.

"_I don't need your magic kisses/_," Weddy trilled. "_Or your bald-faced lies and disses. Tell me everything's okay/ but nothing ever works that way._"

"_It's almost like the fairytale," _I intoned. "_Doesn't wanna end okay_..."

We jumped into the first chorus.

"_Hate__ me, kiss me/break me, fix me,_

_But I'm made of stronger stuff/_

_And as for all this fairy magic/_

_It's okay, I've had enough/_

_So when all the balls are over/_

_And I haven't been set free..."_

The guitar slowly built up to a deafening crescendo.

"_Happy ever after never looked so good to me."_

_..._

I think that Matt wanted to talk to me in the car, but I wouldn't face him. I kept scowling at myself in the mirror. The plaster bandaging was supposed to come off, but the regular bandages were supposed to stay on for about five or six days.

A song by Coheed and Cambria played on the radio.

_Man your own jackhammer_

_Man your battlestations_

_We'll have you dead pretty soon, and now_

_Sincerely written from my brother's blood machine_

_Man your battlestations_

_We'll have you home pretty soon_

We turned a corner, and I tore my gaze away from the mirror. "Matt, what's up with the look?"

He sighed. "Shit."

"What?"

_Awake through motion, with curiosity to curtain your first move_

_Over arm's length they'll break protocol_

_Jealous envy for the youngest one_

_To be the hero is all I'll ask _

He clenched the steering wheel so hard the tendons on his arms popped out. "I don't think there's a good way to tell you this."

"Well, just tell me then."

We pulled up at the corner, right outside of Vega. "L doesn't want you returning to Vega."

"What?" I demanded, twisting around to stare.

"It's the scar, he said. He said since he paid the hospital bill, it was only fair. Besides, you're not gonna get a whole lot of clients that way..."

My heart felt like it had been put into a hamster wheel and spun faster than the speed of light. "So I'm out of a job? Is that it?"

"I _told _you I didn't have a good way to tell you this."

"Fucking–Matt, how long have you known about this?"

"He told me this morning. And now, with the article in the magazine and everything, Vega's gonna be getting some negative attention..."

"Matt, listen to me–"

"No, Mello, you listen to me!" he spat, suddenly furious. I shrank back a bit. Matt was hardly ever seriously angry. "You're my best friend, Mel. You're my _only _friend. You're like a...a _brother _to me, and I had no say in this. You can feel sorry for yourself all you want, but what about _me_? I'm all by myself now!"

_For you, I'd do anything_

_Just to make you happy, hear you tell me that you're proud of me_

_For them, I'd kill anything_

_Cut the throats of babies for them, break their hearts for they were them,_

_Waiting for you to say: I love you too._

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. What the hell was I supposed to say?

He reached over and popped the lock on the passenger seat door. "L says you've got an hour to pack your stuff up. He's got someone new coming in to take your place."

I raised my hand, meaning to open the door, but my fingers curled into a fist.

"Mello–"

I brought my closed hand down on the window of the car, over and over. The glass fissured and then cracked, tiny shards embedding themselves into my hand. Blood curled around my digits and streamed down my knuckles.

_Will, do the children really understand,_

_The things you did to them?_

_And why, oh why, should they conjure up the will,_

_For you my love, I would kill..._

_him._

"Mello! Dammit, Mello!"

One last punch, and the window was history. I hurled the door open and got out, slamming it shut so hard the whole car shook.

_In the seventh turning hour, _

_Will the victim's shadow fall?_

_Should the irony grow hungry,_

_With the victory and all they sought for?_

I took off at a run. Who cared where?

...

I hung my Chanel bag on the hotel room's coat hook and dug my phone out, searching for any missed calls. None.

Nothing from Mello.

I guess it was kind of dumb to expect him to call, right? I mean, he had his own things to worry about.

Sayu pushed past me towards the minifridge. "How'd the shoot go?"

"Good. Great."

The phone rang. We both jumped.

"It's yours." Sayu nodded towards my cell.

"Um, yeah. I'll be out in the hallway."

"Cool." She grabbed a can of Diet Coke and cracked it open.

...

I found the first payphone I could and dialed her up.

"Hello?"

"Misa?"

"Mello? Oh, my God! I didn't think you were going to call! Is this about dinner? Can you come?"

I swallowed down the anger I'd been feeling earlier. _Misa's different. No reason to be mad at her. _"Thing is, ther've been some...complications. Can I meet you in the hotel lobby?"

"Sure. Be there in ten."

...

Why did I want to see him so bad?

And I really care?

"Sayu?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going down to that little gift shop in the lobby. I'm going to get something for Sophia, okay?"

"Okay. I told Rico we'd be there in about an hour."

I didn't give him time to reply as I dashed back through the automatic doors.

Where was he, where was he...

I scanned the crowd, searching for him.

There, in the armchair, with his head ducked down.

...

She hurried over, a big, slightly nervous smile plastered on her face. Not a Misa-Misa smile, that was for sure.

"Mello!"

I looked up, feeling, as I did, a strange sensation flood through my belly. It was icy-cold and boiling hot all at once, and pushed at me from the inside, like needles through my pores. I blinked and let loose a deep breath, my eyes unfocusing as I did so.

"Mello? You okay? Mello?"

I reached towards her. A couple people in the lobby were staring at us.

She ogled my hand with a mixture of horror and revulsion. "What happened to your hand? Did you cut it on something?"

I winced, as though just remembering the pain. But the feeling was still there.

"Mello? Are you alright? Oh, my God. How much blood did you lose? Did you get a tetanus shot?"

I blinked again.

"Come with me."

She grabbed my (uninjured) hand and dragged me across the lobby to the unisex bathroom and pushed me inside. "We have _got _to get that rinsed out, at the very least. Is there glass in the cut?"

Pressing my finger down on the lock, I flicked off the lights.

"Mello!"

"It's too bright in here," I tried to say, but my tongue felt weak.

She grabbed a paper towel and wet it with cold water, pressing it against my cheek. "You're burning up. What happened?"

"I..."

My knees gave out.

Maybe it was the blood loss, but I felt as though I were hallucinating.

But I swear, she looked like a goddamn angel. All angry and white-gold and...burny.

_Is burny a word_? I found myself wondering.

Burnyness aside, she grabbed me and hoisted me up, slinging my arm across her shoulders. She was strong for being so small, but she was trembling a bit. A mixture of surprise and fatigue, I guess.

But somewhere in the back of my scrambled brain, I wondered why an angel would be fatigued.

Just proved I was really going crazy, huh?

...

"...So basically, he cut his finger and fainted because of the blood. He's a bit of a sissy, see." I forced a Misa-Misa smile.

"Oh, okay."

"I'd appreciate if you could call me a cab, please?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Are you sure you don't want the hotel medics to check out that cut of his?"

"I'm going to run him over to a clinic. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Yes, ma'am."

I exhaled a long breath and helped a barely sentient Mello hobble out of the lobby and to the little rotunda in the front where the doormen were perched like Beefeater guards. Quickly, I glanced back to make sure Sayu hadn't come down in the meanwhile.

Coast was clear.

One of the uniformed cab dudes signaled to me. "Miss Amane, a taxi has arrived. Do you want me to contact a hotel security person to escort you?"

"I'll be fine." I took a quick look around to make sure we wouldn't meet with a flash mob or anything, like the little scene in the airport. Then I helped him into the cab.

...

**A/N: Just to tell y'all, for the scene between Matt and Mel, I used the song 'In Keeping Secrets of the Silent Earth' by Coheed and Cambria. See, I was writing and I had my iPod on shuffle (I always listen to music when I'm writing, you should try it) and that song came on. Well, I was in a total rush and I just couldn't stop writing. So then I put the song on repeat and had to listen to it about 3 or 4 times before I got that section down pat. I recommend you listen to it. It's quite the inspirer. Oh, and Light wants to say something.**

**LIGHT: The chapter after next is gonna be written from my POV. YEY!**

**ELLE: So does this mean you're not angry at me anymore?**

**LIGHT: You bet your ass!**

***Light and Elle engage in a giggly pillow fight***

**REVIEW! NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES :P!**


	10. Chapter 10

When my eyes opened, I realized we were in a moving vehicle. And that I was lying down. I bolted upwards. "What–"

"Ssh." The angel reached down and touched my forehead. "You were burning up with fever back there, but the cab driver had some aspirin, and it's all but broken."

I twisted my head to get a better view of my surroundings. We were in a taxi, and I was lying across the back seat, my head on her lap.

I felt a twinge in my wrist, and glanced down. It was bound in gauze and bandages, the edges of the cloth tinted a faint pinkish color. I gulped and eased myself into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" my throat felt dry.

"We've been cruising around for awhile, but we're close to the ocean. Wanna get out?" The angel smiled at me.

I hadn't been to the ocean for awhile. Dumbly, I blinked and nodded. "Uh, sure."

Now that I was awake, I felt dry and kind of jumpy, like I did when I fell asleep in a weird part of the day, which I guess I'd done.

"You sure you don't want me to take him to the hospital?" the cabbie asked.

Bloody hell. Not more hospitals. I'd just been fucking discharged.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she replied calmly. "He just needs some fresh air."

...

The pulled up by a narrow wooden boardwalk. Beyond it, the ocean stretched out, gray and swirling. I helped Mello stumble out of the vehicle and paid the driver, who gave us one last odd look, then sped away.

I turned to him. He looked a bit better, but he still looked like he had some trouble staying upright. "You lost one hell of a lot of blood. And there could still be glass in your skin. You're lucky you haven't got gangrene! What the hell were you thinking?"

He swallowed very slowly, eyes closed. "I'm out of a job."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Vega...fired me. It's my scar, I guess...?"

If a boulder had been dropped on my head, I couldn't have been more shocked. "Mello, you've been fired? Because of the scar?"

"Yeah."

The muscles in my throat hurt like hell, like after a concert where I'd been screaming at the audience. "What are you going to do? Where are you gonna live?"

"That's the thing, I don't have anywhere to live."

"What about Matt?"

"I don't think we're on incredibly friendly terms right now." His tone was dry.

"You had a fight?"

"I smashed his car window with my bare hand."

"Jesus." I grabbed up his hand. "You're lucky the cab driver had a First-Aid kit. I think we stopped the bleeding. It was a couple of scratches and a few deeper nicks, but I took all the big pieces of glass out. I'm not sure if there are any more."

He stumbled backwards a bit, eyes flying up into their sockets. "Ah..."

Grabbing his arm, I slapped it across my shoulders. "I'm going to bring you down to the beach. You can lie down there, okay?"

...

She helped me down onto the sand and stood up. "I'm gonna go look for some food or something. When's the last time you've eaten or had any water?"

I couldn't remember that far back.

After she left, I stared up at the sky, unmoving. It was a foggy day, unusual for summer. But I was grateful. Sun would have burned my eyes.

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I looked down again at my hand and picked at the bandages. It probably wasn't that serious, but I wanted to see the extent of the damage anyway.

The bloody gauze unraveled and I grimaced.

It was one kind of deep scratch, followed by a couple that didn't even bleed. There was a lot of blood, but I wasn't bleeding anymore.

Flopping back down on the sand, my other hand came up to touch my face. What was I going to do now? I had no home, no source of income, no posessions. Some girl I'd met a couple days ago's crazy rapist stalker had sent hitmen after me. My face was scarred up, and I doubted I'd be able to pay for cosmetic surgery.

And that girl was looking more and more delicious by the second.

...

I sank down next to him on the warm sand and passed him a steaming latte and a muffin. "Sorry about the wait."

"Don't be." He took the coffee, pried the lid off and downed the whole thing in one go.

"Jesus, Mello. Thirsty much?"

He swallowed. I followed the motion of his Adam's apple as I fiddled with the lid of my coffee. A hazelnut latte had looked delicious back in the coffee shop, but the smell of it was nauseating me for some reason. I set it down as I watched him lick his fingers for crumbs.

Wait.

"You finished the muffin already?"

"I was hungry." His mouth was still full, his words coming out garbled. I couldn't hold back my smile.

His Adam's apple bobbed again as he turned to look at me. His eyes looked kind of hazy, surrounded by locks of messy blond hair. My eyes strayed from his to the plaster bandaging on his cheek, and I leaned forward a little bit, one hand stretching out to touch the rough whiteness. My fingers pressed into the bandaging. He moaned, whether in pain or in pleasure I could not tell.

My gaze met his again. He looked strange, kind of like a cat with his odd, thunderous stare. Something in his entire frame was tensed, as though waiting. But for what, I had no idea.

...

Drinking all that coffee so quickly was not one of my smarter moves. I had a caffeine/sugar/head rush, and colored spots were starting to pop up everywhere.

Misa removed her hand, and the muted sting went away. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd actually wanted her to move that hand.

I looked at Misa again. The first few times I had seen her, she had been almost hard to look at, with all her color and brightness. But I guess, through all those crazy-ass things that happened to her, she'd matured some how. Where she used to shine, she now glowed. She had morphed from sunburst to starlight. It was a frightening and beautiful thing to see.

I'd never been much of an artist, but I could almost picture myself as a painter, my imaginary brush stroking her lines and contours. I'd need a lot of colors–brown as dark chocolate for her eyes, carnation red for her lips. Lots of black for her clothing and eyelashes. White gold for her hair. It had faded since I'd first met her...or maybe I was going crazy.

"Earth to Mello?"

She snapped her fingers. God, what was I thinking? She was an angel, she was starlight, I was a painter–_Jesus, you're going bloody insane, Mel. _I could almost picture Matt laughing at me, cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth.

I couldn't think about Matt now though. That was something I'd have to deal with later, on my own terms.

"Mello!" Okay, she was a little annoyed now. I glanced up and our eyes met, once again.

_Come on, Mello, whaddya gonna do? What're you gonna say to her?_

What would I say? What would I do? There was so much we both had to take care of, so many billions of pieces to pick up.

I didn't want to pick up pieces.

So instead, I shut all of those thoughts out of my head and took the starlight-angel by the shoulders.

...

His fingers dug into my skin. He was looking at me with a half-wild, predatorial expression.

And boy, was it turning me on.

I inched a little closer to him, so that my top lip just brushed against his.

Was he supposed to do the rest? I wasn't sure exactly how I would kiss him.

I just knew I wanted to.

...

My lips pressed against hers and her mouth opened, her warm tongue sliding against mine. My hand came up to cup the side of her face, to ensnare itself in her hair.

Her eyes were closed, her whole body leaning into mine. The surf crashed a mere foot away from our bodies, spraying us with briny ocean essence.

This was amazing. This was great.

This was one little island of alright in a big, ugly planet of bad.

Misa's teeth sank into my lip, the tips sliding against the rough part of my tongue. I gripped her hair tighter and pushed her head back, mouth sliding downward to savor the tender skin on her neck. My tongue traced a path from her throat to her shoulder, and I eased her down onto the warm sand.

There would be many consequences for this.

But try as I might, I couldn't force myself to care.

...

**A/N: YAY! Sexy time wif Misa n' Mello! Oh, and btw, if you're touchy about reading sex then 1. You're reading the WRONG fanfic and 2. Don't read the italicized prologue to the next chapter, which WILL be told from Light's POV, as promised.**

**LIGHT: I is happeh!**

**ELLE: OH! And one more thing! If you like this fanfic and would like some actual DRAWINGS, made by meh (don't worry, I'm a good artist) of different scenes in this fic, please leave your email address in your review! R&R! If I don't get at least 1 review per chapter, I'm not gonna keep writing! Hahaha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PROLOGUE to Part II**

_His job had taught him to find a woman's most sensitive areas first off. That was the key to ensure a better interaction, thus promising you higher pay. It was simple. So much of his job was._

_When he had first been approached on the street by L, he had thought it would simply have to do with sex. And to a teenage boy, orphaned and desperate for money, that sounded fine._

_But soon, he learned that his profession was a series of cold, clinical formulas and equations. Even in bed with a client, sweat sticking your hair to the back of your neck, forcing smiles and moans you weren't feeling, you were always thinking, always calculating._

This _wasn't anything of the sort. Calculations? None. Formulas? Negative. Those natty little details? As if._

_Her face was caught up in an expression of near rapture, eyes unfocused, lips parted, sweat running down her brow. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder, tongue sliding across the hollow of her collarbone._

_"Mello–ah!"_

_Gently, he slid a hand forward and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. With every button more skin was revealed, more scars and bruises. If Light had written his name on her body, his lechery could not have been more apparent._

_There–the bra. One of those damn confounding contraptions. Hers was lacy, coated with ribbons and sequins and so...so Misa._

_His fingers pried at the clasp in the back, and he unhooked it, sliding the thing off her chest and tossing it aside._

_Her arms flew up reflexively and she crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Wait...don't. Not yet."_

...

"I'm sorry, Mello." She looked down at her hands. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Who says I'm mad?" Sure, his hormones were a _little _annoyed, but not at her, necessarily. After what had happened to her, it was reasonable for her to be more than a little hesitant.

Quickly, she began redoing her shirt and bra. He brushed damp sand out of his hair and shook out his bandaged hand.

"We have to get to Rico's," she murmured, flipping the phone open. "I'll call us another cab. I've got his address."

...

_There was still sand on Misa's clothes as she settled next to him in the backseat of the cab. She gnawed on her lip and stopped herself from glancing at Mello again. He was staring out the cab window, a frown on his lips and a flush on his cheeks._

_Was he angry?_

_Maybe a little. But it was understandable, right? She'd gotten him all hot and bothered and then dumped him on his ass._

_She felt so stupid and embarrassed...so much like a ..._

Virgin.

_That was the right word for it. She felt like a virgin._

_And why was she supposed to feel that way? She'd already lost her virginity, or maybe just had it yanked away._

_Did it matter, anyways? Mello wasn't the kind of guy who'd be into her. He would like bad girls, women with a dark side._

_Like him. _He _had a definite dark side._

_And part of that was her fault._

_Maybe all of it. Who knew?_

...

The restaurant was hot and stuffy. The waiters were idiots, their Merlot tasted like a glass of shit, and Weddy kept bumping her foot against mine.

"Whatsa matter, Light?" she crooned, poofing her lips out in that idiotic way girls flirted.

I downed my wine. "Nothing. Just a bit warm in here." Ryuk chuckled from where he hovered over my shoulder. I shot him what I hoped was a discreet glare.

She grinned and pushed her plate aside. "We could leave, then...go back to the _hotel_, maybe."

Oh, God no. Not this. I refilled my glass. "I'm not in the mood for that right now," I informed her.

Her mascaraed eyes widened in mock hurt. I felt like slapping her. _Put away that useless façade of yours. You're acting like a child._

Ryuk accidentallyonpurpose elbowed me just above my shirt's chest pocket, where I had a folded up piece of the Death Note. I scowled into my wine and shook my head a little bit. _No time for that, not tonight and not in public._

He copied Weddy's pout perfectly.

Misa hadn't acted like a child.

Well, she had, but in a completely different way,

All of the _fun _had gone out of the chase as soon as me and Weddy had finished our first date. Even sex was as flat as cardboard.

There was none of the primal, predatory essence that was capturing your target. I'd captured mine, and I was sick of her.

And now I had a new one, so young and bright and full of _something_.

Something I wanted for myself.

From the first time I had seen her I had known there was _that something_, that _something _that would go with my plans.

But would she join me?

Or would she refuse to be by my side, and to doctor the world?

**A/N: YEEES! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! And, as promised, Light's POV.**

**So, you're probably wondering about the whole thing about Ryuk, right?**

**Well, hold your horsies. All of that will be explained.**

**MELLO: WHY DIDN'T I GET LAID?**

**MISA: WHY WAS I BEING SUCH A PUSSY?**

**WEDDY: WHY AM I DATING LIGHT?**

**MATT: WHERE HAVE I GOOOONE?**

**ELLE: Please don't be mad, Matt. Here, have a cigarette. And for all of you, remember: one review per chapter AT A MINIMUM or I won't keep writing this. Much love! **


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is the epilogue of Part I of Blood & Chocolate, but no worries, there WILL be a SEQUEL. The sequel will be told from various different points of view, but will contain the same plotline and characters. **

**EPILOGUE TO PART I**

I've been a father for a long time. I'm no fool. I know how to read kids, especially when something's up.

Including this boy. He could go around trying to pretend he's so tough, but in reality, he's just a kid, like my daughter.

The girls were upstairs playing dolls or something with Sophia. We were sitting in the drawing room, after dinner. He was staring at his hands.

"So, how well do you know Misa?" I asked, if only to get a conversation going.

"I really don't know her at all." There was a gruff edge to his voice. "We just met a few days ago. Our relationship's kind of...complicated."

I took a long moment to study him. "What happened to your face, son?" I asked gently.

He flinched and brought his hand up to his cheek, as if suddenly remembering it was there. "I had a run in with some...people. It happens a lot in my line of work."

"Who were these 'people'?" I wasn't trying to be nosy. It was my job to make sure dangerous people weren't getting close to Misa. And if she was involved with this fellow, it was definitely my business to make sure they weren't after her.

He closed his eyes. He looked scared to tell me. "They were hired by Light."

"Light? Wedy's boyfriend?"

He nodded, eyes still closed. He reminded me of a child at school telling on someone. The _don't-tell-them-I-told-you _expression.

"Why'd he order a hit on you?"

"He didn't like me getting close to Misa."

"And why not?" Alright, I'll admit I was grilling him but this was absolutely necessary. These kinds of things didn't often happen in my line of work, and ignoring these issues could lead to lawsuits and possibly deaths.

"Can I really tell you this?" his eyes were cold. It sent a chill down my spine.

"I'm afraid you have to. If you don't, Misa could get hurt."

That seemed to snap him back to reality a bit. "Alright," he sighed. "Remember the party they threw back at the hotel? When me and Misa first met?"

I nodded.

"Well, I walked in on Light trying to...you know. Misa wasn't into it, so I told him to bugger off. When me and Matt left, we realised Matt'd left his jacket at the hotel room, and we went back to get it. We found Misa lying on the floor, all bloody. Light had stayed over night and...he decided to finish what he'd started before."

My chest clenched. Fathers have nightmares about these things. "He raped her?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, he did. I was so mad...I just...brought him out to the balcony and beat the shit out of him. I think I broke his nose or something. But we weren't sure where to take her. I mean, we didn't want to get involved with the police and all, and we didn't really know _what _to do, so we took her out of the hotel through the laundry room and brought her back to Vega. She woke up in my room and she remembered she had to get back to the studio, so I let her go. Then those men came into the club and jumped me. One of them had a knife, and he was on the phone with Light. Light told him to 'mess me up'." He traced his scar. "I guess he did."

"Sounds like you've had a few bad breaks."

He tried to laugh, it came out as a strange choking sound.

Seeing this boy made the corners of my eyes prickle. He was playing the stalwart tough guy, but underneath the outer shell, I saw something about to collapse in on itself.

"So...how's work?" I asked. I'd never spoken to anyone with his job.

"I got fired."

Oops. Awkward.

"Why?"

"This damn scar." For a moment, anger surfaced, and then the tough-guy face was set back on. "Can't get many customers like this."

"So wher're you staying?"

This was creepy, truthfully. This kid being subjected to this was beyond anything imaginable, and he was out of a job and _in _a relationship with one of the world's biggest international popstars.

"Nowhere, I guess. I don't even have any of my stuff."

I swallowed and leaned forward. The words came out before I had a chance to think them over. "You can stay here."

"W-what?" His eyes widened momentarily.

"You're obviously someone very important to Misa, which means you're my responsibility now too. I have no problem with you staying here, as long as you keep this quiet around Sophia."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, considering. When he opened them, there was the tiniest spark of warmth in them. "Alright," he replied. "Thank you."

...

Awhile later, I wrangled my way out of playing _another _game of Supergirl Bratz with Sophia and Sayu and headed downstairs. Rico was sitting in the living room, his dreadlocks falling out of their ponytail.

"Where's Mello?" I asked.

"Backyard. Said he needed some fresh air." He seemed deep in thought, and as I walked towards the back door, I thought I saw his reflection in the window. He looked drawn and sad.

Weird.

Mello was sitting with his back to me on the back steps. I sank down next to him, feeling the heat from his body warm me up. He smelled good, like the beach and clean linen. I had never felt so happy being next to someone, even after what happened with Light. I thought maybe I'd be afraid of men or something, like all those girls in the mangas and stuff. But my body seemed to be screaming for contact with him.

"Mello?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I really am."

He turned to me, and I swear I almost saw a smile on his face. "Don't apologize. I should be apologizing."

I leaned forward, trembling a little. I could kiss him, right? This was the right time to kiss him. This is when they always kissed in movies–

Our kiss was clumsy, my teeth knocking against his and my knee hitting the sharp ridge of the step. But I didn't want to pull away. I could barely breathe, his hands knotted tightly, too tightly in my hair and my breasts pressed against his shoulder. Primal, raw, animalistic...this wasn't how I'd envisioned my first time, either. I thought it would be slow and sweet, full of murmured words and starry nothings.

But nothing ever turned out how it should. We rolled down the steps and hit the bed of moss at the bottom, and I rolled over, sitting on top of him. His breathing was faster, his hair messed up deliciously and his eyes on fire.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, yanking impatiently. Each tug revealed another couple inches of bare, muscled stomach...something quivered in my lower abdomen. As I moved my hand down his chest, I felt the muscles tense and tremble. My fingers brushed the hem of his jeans, and I almost giggled when I saw the bulge straining in the crotch.

And still there was the heat inside my belly. I moved my hand under my skirt and to the cotton of my panties. They were soaked. I longed to allow my hand under the waistband, to savor this electric feeling...but his hand grabbed my wrist and moved it gently aside. His fingers, longer and thicker than mine, pressed against the wet fabric.

"Aaah!" My eyes practically popped out. One finger slid inside, and I was gyrating against him, gasps of disbelief permeating me. His breathing had quickened even more, and his head was thrown back as he slid another finger inside me.

My gasps had turned to whimpers. I steeled myself and then felt it hit me like a tidal wave.

...

I'd seen orgasms drain people like nothing you've ever seen, but hers seemed to fuel her with energy. In a heartbeat, she was down, her head above my stomach, fingers prying at my fly.

"Wait, Misa...what are you–"

"Sshh." She grinned and yanked my zipper down, fingers spider-crawling through the cotton until they grasped...well, you know what they grasped.

"Ah!"

She pulled it out and kissed the tip. And then it struck me. She knew what she was doing.

"You–told me–Light was your first–"

"Oh, really?" she giggled, and her breath against me made me even harder. "Well, I didn't know _this _counted." And then her lips parted, tongue snaking out.

Oh, Jesus. Oh, Mother Mary that art in Heaven–

And then her _whole _mouth.

Oh, hell no.

Wait!

Oh, hell YES!

Mr. Goodbar was hard as a rock down there. Who would have known Misa Amane, angel-alien would be such a dominating little temptress?

Faster, and faster...

I wasn't gonna lie. This was one of the best blowjobs I'd ever had.

"Fucking–hell–" My back arched as I reached the Point of No Return.

With my heart still pounding, I flopped back down on the bed of moss. The stars were fucking pulsing blobs of pure energy up there, twinkling and spinning like mad. Misa licked her lips and sank down next to me, wrapping one leg around my waist and kissing me.

I let my tongue part her lips and rolled over, easing her underneath me. I closed my arms around her and wriggled my waist between her legs.

Believe me, I was ready for more, but she seemed like all she wanted to do was kiss.

And I was okay with that, believe it or not.

...

I liked the feeling of his body pressing mine down against the ground, his lips against mine, alternately tough and tender. When we parted at last, I turned to my side and he slid behind me, pressing his chest to my back and curling an arm around my waist. We stayed there awhile, still on high, staring up at the stars.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Silence. "I love you too."

**~END OF BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE~**

**A/N: Sooo, howdya like it??? Huh???? I mean I've written sex scenes before, but they were usually a lot more clean-cut. But whatevs, mate!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. DO NOT PANIC.**

**Also, for all that would like art, the production of art is ON HIATUS. My scanner isn't working and I just started highschool so I'm real busy.**

**But review. I'm gonna need 10 more reviews as a minimum before I continue on to the sequel.**

**MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
